


On the Job

by Amethystawakening



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mayor & Chief of Staff dynamics, Mild Humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sasswald, Sex, Teasing, Top Oswald, bottom ed, but mostly Ed being flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystawakening/pseuds/Amethystawakening
Summary: What's all work and no play? Surely, something more fitting for people with less colorful lives.Oswald indulges Ed during their downtime at work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this for Nygmobblepot week but I think I’ll just post part two for that day. Aka shenanigans in the powder room.

 

“I had to reschedule your appointment with-a-ah. W-with…”

 

Oswald twisted his finger slowly, drawing a long gasp from Ed’s lips. He flicked his tongue beneath the head of Ed’s cock and glanced up.

 

Could there have been a more beautiful sight than the man he loved leaned back on his desk; legs spread, face flushed eyes hazy with arousal?

 

“What was that?” Oswald smirked coquettishly and dragged his tongue along the underside of the swollen shaft. He continued to gently thrust the lubed finger in and out of his partner’s needy entrance.

“It might be a little problematic if my Chief of Staff isn’t able to keep up with my schedule.” He rubbed circles at the base of Ed’s cock with his thumb, gliding it up the length a wrapping his hand around with just enough force to make Ed moan. “ _Corrective measures_  may have to be put in place.”

 

The flush in Ed’s face has risen to the tips of his ears. “ _Oh god-_ ” he moaned in response, clearly flustered by the playfully threat. His hips rocked up unconsciously to Oswald’s quickening strokes.

“Uhnnn- Rescheduled y-your appointment with the Secretary of State.” Ed mumbled between a series of breathy moans.

 

“Why, thank you.” Oswald batted his lashes at Ed, his voice carrying an unnecessarily cheery, ever so teasing, tone. “I’ll put it in my calendar.” He reveled in the fact that he could unravel Ed, thread by thread, with just the use of his hands. The rush, the power, the absolutely wrecked look on Ed’s face. It was so exhilarating.

 

Ed’s finger tips we’re pressing in to Oswald’s shoulder blades. He’d been teasing him for almost twenty minutes now and if he didn’t get relief soon he was certainly going to explode. “ _Oswald please_.” Ed’s eyes were pleading.

 

“Hmm?” Oswald was still stroking lazily, not nearly fast enough to put Ed anywhere close to the edge. “Please what?” He slowly slid a second finger inside and watched Ed’s eyes roll back.

 

“Please…” Ed whimpered, his face a deeper shade of red that it was two minutes ago. “ _You k-know_.”  

 

“I don’t follow.” Oswald fluttered his lashes, wearing a clever mask of mock innocence.

“You might have to be more  _descriptive_.”

 

Ed’s brows furrowed together. He bit his lip to stifle a particularly loud moan. “Y-you know exactly!” He hisses. The tips of his ears as bright as a fire hydrant.

 

“ _Ah_ , I think I know what you’re looking for.” Oswald’s twisted into a Cheshire like grin. “I think I’ll need a detailed explanation of why I should suck your cock. Maybe few references as well.”

 

“Oswald!” Ed attempted to growl, voice breaking into a needy whine.

 

Oswald dragged his tongue along the side of Ed’s twitching cock. “Say please one more time and I’ll be nice.”

 

Ed glared at him defiantly, pursing his lips together; refusing to admit that he loved this game. It heightened his sensitivity and sent a shockwave of shivers through his system. And there was nothing more arousing that Oswald’s wicked grin.

 

Oswald continued to lick a slow path along the sensitive underside of Ed’s cock. Up and down, over and over. He would stop, every so often, to lap just under the head.

 

Ed’s mind was getting hazy. His thighs were trembling and he hadn’t even noticed that he’d scrunched his toes. “ _please_ ” tumbled from his lips in a broken whine.

 

“Good boy.” Oswald swallowed him whole. Ed’s head tipped back and he bit the back of his hand to smother the loud moan before the staff in the office nearby could hear it.

 

His hips rocked up in an unsteady rhythm And before he knew it his fingers were tangled in Oswald’s hair. It took all of his energy not to force Oswald’s head down onto his throbbing cock.

 

Ed whined as he felt the fingers slip out of him. He felt his hips being shifted forward so that his rear was just as the edge of the table. Oswald’s fingers filled him at a new angle that had his head spinning. He instinctively wrapped his legs around Oswald’s shoulders, too lost in the moment to comprehend anything. His fingers were pumping, stretching, teasing Ed beyond his current state of comprehension.

 

Oswald dragged his tongue up and down the bottom of Ed’s shaft every time he dipped his head. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking fiercely, softly and hard again, a tantalizing pattern that was throwing Ed’s hazy brain for a loop.

 

Everything was felt so good, the warmth, the energy rushing through his body. He was close, so close,  _almost there_.

 

And suddenly there was a loss. Ed looked down frantically. “W-what?  _Please, don’t stop!_ ”

 

Oswald smiled up at him, wicked grin nowhere insight. He drew his thumb along the bottom of Ed’s cock slowly. “I could finish, or…” He placed a kiss to a quivering thigh. “You could come when I’m inside of you.”

 

Ed nodded wordlessly, too overwhelmed to form any coherent sentences.

 

Oswald gently drew his fingers out and stood. “Turn around.”

 

He tried his best to gather himself. His hair was completely mussed, his shirt was askew and his pants were hanging around his ankles. He turned around, bending over the desk and resting his arms on the polished surface.

 

Oswald took a minute to take in the sight before him. No matter how many times he saw Ed in this position, it was never any less amazing. He felt his cock twitch as his unzipped his pants, pulling them down hastily.  He ran his hands over Ed’s cheeks, squeezing gently. Oswald drew back for a moment, digging the bottle of lube out of his pocket quickly and slathering it onto his swollen cock.

 

He spread Ed’s cheeks gently and slowly slid inside.

 

Ed hissed through his teeth, knuckles white as he gripped the edge of the desk.

 

“Are you okay?” Oswald asked gently, rubbing circles on Ed’s thighs as he felt him relax around his cock.

 

“Yes, I need _more_ ,” Ed breathed, rocking his hips up in a silent plea.

 

“ _Anything you want_ ,” Oswald hummed, his honeyed voice music to Ed’s ears. He ran his fingers along Ed’s thighs, finally stopping to grip his hips. He rocked his hips more quickly, shifting his angle to find the perfect spot. He was soon rewarded with a delighted yelp.

 

Oswald clamped a hand over Ed’s parted lips, muffling a throaty moan. “Don’t be so loud, everyone will hear you,” he whispers into Ed’s ear, nibbling on the shell soon after. “Then again, maybe  _you’d like that_.” He nipped the lobe and flicked his tongue across it quickly. “Everyone in this office knowing that you’re mine.”

 

He heard a muffled “ _fuck_ ” slip between his fingers and felt Ed buck back roughly.

 

Oswald drew Ed’s hips back with one hand so his hand could sneak into the gap between them and the desk to give Ed’s dripping cock some well deserved attention. He curled his fingers around the girth, swirling his thumb around the slit to spread the precum that was beading there. He synced his strokes with his thrusts, quickening his pace with each movement.

 

Ed’s moans vibrated through Oswald’s hand. The tremble in his thighs made it evident that he was close.

 

Oswald dipped his head to leave kisses and nips along the sides of Ed’s neck, between his own breathy moans. He felt a shudder run through Ed’s body, his moans vibrating more loudly through the gaps of Oswald’s fingers.

 

After a few strokes of his hand Oswald felt the warmth of Ed’s release drip through his fingers. He rocked his hips forward sloppily as he teetered on the edge of his own release.

 

The feeling of Ed’s walls clamping around his cock pushed him over the edge. Voice broken, Oswald moaned into Ed’s hair, body pressed against his as he rode out the rush.

 

Ed laid against the cool surface of the desk, cheek pressed to the wood as he tried to catch his breath. He could feel the warmth of Oswald’s body against his back and feel his ragged breaths ghost against his ear. He didn’t want to get up yet. The high of the moment  was paradise.

He eventually felt Oswald shift and heard the shuffle of him pulling up his pants.

Soft fingertip brushed curled locks of hair from his damp forehead. He felt Oswald press a kiss to his temple.

 

“Come on, darling.” Oswald cooed as he helped him up and began to fix his shirt. “I wish I could linger here with you but we have to get back to work.”

 

Ed sighed, letting the dull essence of reality flow back into the forefront of his mind. “I know.” He let Oswald finish smoothing out his shirt and shrunk down to pick up his pants.

 

Oswald watched him intently, a little smirk sneaking it’s way back to his lips.

 

“What?” Ed quirked a brow to his partner as he attempted to fix his hair.

 

Oswald just shrugged, folding his hands behind his back and strolling toward to door. “You did a decent job, but we’ll see how well you can keep quiet in the powder room afternoon if you’re up to it.” He winked at Ed and ducked out of the door with a little wave. “See you downstairs, Mr. Chief of Staff.”

 

Oswald was gone before Ed could formulate a response. Though he had probably caught sight of the brilliant blush that had bloomed in his cheeks.  _Oh, this would be a hell of a game._


	2. Chapter 2

How was it possible to stay focused, astute, when the love of your life was giving you a smouldering glance out of the corner of his eye during the entire meeting. A little hint of a mischievous smile, here and there.

Oswald had even been so bold to squeeze Ed’s thigh under the table during one of their conversations. The hopelessly frazzled Chief of Staff had to do his best to keep his composure. 

 

Granted, Oswald was being rather nice in comparison to some of their previous games.

That didn’t make Ed’s insides coil up any less, or make the heat rising in his body quell, or make his legs feel any less like jelly. This was torture, the anticipation of  _ knowing  _ what was to come.

 

“This was a productive meeting, gentlemen. I look forward to seeing you again in two weeks,” Echoed somewhere in the void between reality and his cluttered thoughts.

 

Ed brought himself to the surface, giving his thanks to attendants, shaking hands as genuinely as possible. He had taken detailed notes despite his stirring loins. He had given his insight to the project.  Oswald seemed to be in a good mood today. Perhaps he would be rewarded rather than punished.

 

Either would be undoubtable satisfying.

 

Oswald had tucked all of his paperwork into the binder neatly. He waited patiently by the door, holding it open like a true gentleman. “Ed are you coming?”

 

“Yes,” Ed heard himself say and he rose from his chair. No clever smirk, no sensual glance. 

The lack of attention was far worse than any of the teasing.

 

He craved that predatory look in Oswald’s eyes.

 

As if he could eat him whole.

 

_ Oh he hoped he would. _

 

Ed followed suit, walking side by side with the Mayor of Gotham. He glanced out of the corner of his eye every so often, finding nothing but the same still expression on Oswald’s face. Had he changed his mind?

 

“Ed,-” 

 

His ears perked up when he heard his name.

 

“Remind me when we are attending that press conference.” Oswald glanced up at him only slightly, solemn as business bid.

 

Ed felt something inside him deflate. “Next Thursday. But don’t forget that in the morning you are to attend the ribbon cutting for the-” His words were broken by a sudden yelp as he was pulled by the tie into a nearby room.  _ The infamous powder room. _

 

He could barely register the lock clicking behind him because Oswald’s lips were on his within seconds, biting, sucking, pulling him into a ferocious kiss. Tongues, tangling, teeth clacking, both gasping for air each time they tore away. Ed felt his tongue catch between Oswald’s teeth, captive and his to play with. The tip of Oswald’s tongue stroking it slowly, tantalizingly until Ed’s loud moans sent vibrations through both of their lips. Ed’s eyes flew open, staring straight into Oswald’s menacing green irises. 

Oswald withdrew his teeth, sucking on Ed’s tongue slowly and releasing it with a loud pop. 

His hands were on Ed’s hips, gripping tightly, traveling lower until he was palming Ed’s erection. 

 

“You were hard during that entire meeting, weren’t you?” Oswald whispered against his neck, leaving hot open-mouthed kisses across his sensitive skin. Ed tipped his head back to allow Oswald full access, feeling the blunt scrape Oswald’s teeth on his flesh. The hand on his crotch squeezed roughly. Ed groaned helplessly. The pressure on his swollen cock and the light sting of the teeth that were now sinking into his skin were making it impossible to think.

 

“Not going to answer me? Well that won’t do.” Oswald gave his cock a quick squeeze and drew back.

 

“Y-yes.” Ed finally said. But he was too late. Oswald was already roughly undoing his tie. He took him by the waist and turned him to face the door, pulling his hands behind his back and tying them into place. 

 

“If you want to come, your going to have to get a little better at following orders, Ed  _ darling _ .” He could feel Oswald’s warm breath tickling the back of his neck.

 

“Yes, Mister mayor,” Ed mumbled under his breath, heat rising to his cheeks as he felt the tie firmly tied into place. The outline of Oswald’s hard cock was pressing between his clothed cheeks, stirring the heat in the pit of his stomach.

 

“I can’t hear you.” Oswald chided while rolling his hips forward. 

 

“Y-yes, Mister Mayor.” Ed moaned, cheek pressed against the door. 

 

“That’s better,” Oswald nearly sang, voice taunting in a way that made Ed’s cock twitch with anticipation. He felt Oswald’s hands moved over his hips slowly. One arm wrapped around his waist to pull Ed’s body against him, the other hand dipped into his waistband to tease his aching cock. The tips of Oswald’s fingers rubbed circles against the base, carefully wrapping around the shaft and gripping lightly. The pad of his thumb traced up and down the underside, causing Ed to rock his hips forward unconsciously. 

 

He needed more.

 

Ed struggled against the bonds, the urge to touch himself searing in the back of his mind. Oswald had bound him many times. And Ed gladly submitted. Inhibitions aside, he wanted this, he needed it. He craved being at Oswald’s generous mercy.

The gesture had never been returned. If you asked Ed outright, if he wanted to see Oswald tied, helpless to his whim. He would have said no. He wouldn’t wish it. But perhaps there was a forbidden part of his mind who did. Who desired this deep, unyielding display of trust.

But Ed pushed these thoughts back into the abyss. He didn’t want to think.  _ He wanted to feel. _

 

“Do you want me to touch you?” Oswald hissed into his ear. His thumb still moving in maddeningly slow circles along the sensitive underside of Ed’s cock. 

 

“ _ Yes, please _ ,” Ed gave a broken whine.

 

“Show me why you deserve it.” Oswald whispered into his ear, sinking his teeth into the lobe. 

 

He felt Oswalds hands slither away and groaned at the loss of contact. Ed felt himself being turned roughly, coming face to face with Oswald. Menacing green eyes and complacent smirk quite a contrast to Ed’s wetly parted lips and flushing face. His eyes were hazy and desperate with the desire. 

 

“Preferably on your knees.” Oswald’s husky voice sent a chill down his spine.

 

Ed followed the command without a word, letting Oswald coax him to kneel. 

 

“Use those pretty lips of yours.” Oswald traced his lower lip with the tip of his thumb. He unzipped his pants swifting, pulling out his thick cock and pressing the leaking tip to Ed’s lips in a heartbeat.

 

Ed didn’t bother speaking. He let his tongue talk for him, gliding over the slit, drawing a pleasured hiss from Oswald. He flicked his tongue beneath the head quickly and glanced up to watch Oswald’s eyes flutter close. There was a certain satisfaction in watching your lover’s face scrunch up in pleasure. Especially as he sucked the length of Oswald’s cock between his lips slowly, coaxing out a long breathy moan. 

 

“ _ Mmm yes _ ,” he heard Oswald mumble as Ed hollowed his cheeks, drawing him deep into his mouth. Oswald gripped his hair tightly, a satisfying ache that sent tingles of pleasure through his body. 

Ed bobbed his head quickly, saliva dripping carelessly from his lips. There was only so much you could do without your hands. Yet, Oswald seemed to be enjoying every moment of it. His eyes rolled back as Ed wiggled his tongue along the underside. He traced it beneath the head everytime he pulled back, letting Oswald’s loud, breathy moan travel down the length of his torso straight between his legs. His own moans floating above their heads; the two of them creating a symphony of their desires.

 

“You look so good like this. Bound, helpless, with my cock in your mouth,” Oswald growled low. A rough thrust of his hips caused Ed to gag a little. “You love it don’t you?” Oswald gripped his hair, pulling his head back a little so their eyes could meet. 

Ed hummed in agreeance. There was no denying he was enjoying every moment.

 

He felt the dull ache in his scalp again as his head was carefully pulled back, Oswald’s cock falling from his mouth with a wet pop. 

 

Ed took in a quick breath, eyes watering a little. Lips puffy from his desperate sucking. “Did I please you, Mister Mayor.” Ed managed between shaky breaths.

 

“You were, satisfactory.” Oswald teased while helping him up slowly. 

 

Oswald turned him gently so his back was to him. Ed felt a gentle tug on the tie that bound his hands, assuming that Oswald was going to untie him. Instead he felt Oswalds hands snake around him and undo his pants, roughly yanking them down along with his underwear. 

 

But before he knew it he was being bent over one of the vanity tables, coming face to face with his own image in the mirror. His unkempt hair, flushed face and swollen lips coming into view along with the image of Oswald hovering over him from behind. He had never felt more flustered in his life. All the heat in his body went straight to his groin. 

 

“O-oswald I can’t-” Ed tried to protest. A shiver ran through his spine as he felt a lubed finger trace his entrance, pressing in slowly. His thighs were trembling. His cock was so hard, he felt like he was on the verge of combustion. 

 

“Shh, remember, you have to stay quiet.” Oswald chided him gently. He inserted another finger, causing Ed’s hips to roll back against their will. 

 

Ed squeezed his eyes shut, the image of his reflection sending tremors to his whole body. Had he always looked so incredibly wrecked under the wicked spell of Oswald’s touch?  _ How hopelessly humiliating.  _

 

Yet, if anything, this only made him want more.

 

Want Oswald to take him apart piece by piece until his was a writhing mess of nerves and sensory overload.

 

The fingers were teasing him, stretching him, stroking that place inside him that drove him crazy. Oswald’s lubed hand brushed along the bottom of his cock, causing his balls to tighten and  precum to dribble down the head. He felt Oswald grip his lightly and began stroke. Ed couldn’t hold back the loud moan that reverberated from his lips. He rocked his hips back roughly, forcing the fingers in all the way. But it wasn’t enough. He wanted something bigger. “ _ Oswald, please.” _ He whined breathlessly.

 

“What is it, love?” Oswald asked coyly, stroking faster just to hear the stutter in Ed’s voice.

 

“I n-need your cock inside of me.” Ed whined between a mess of moans. 

 

“Only because you were  _ so good _ today,” Oswald teased him, voice sickeningly sweet, yet breaking at the ends with the underlying hum of his desire. It was obvious that Ed wasn’t the only one growing impatient.

 

Ed squirmed as he felt the fingers slip out of him, the loss of contact was agonizing. He could hear the click of the lube cap being undone and the soft squelching sound of Oswald smearing the liquid over his cock. In the midst of the moment he opened his eyes, the image of himself in the mirror, completely undone as Oswald towered over him bringing him to a heightened state of desire. 

 

“Oswald, please,  _ please _ .” He begged, voice raw with unfiltered passion. 

 

“Tsk, tsk,” 

 

Oswald pressed just the tip inside. Just that was enough to make Ed hiss in pleasure. He tried to thrust backward to take Oswald deeper, but it didn't do much good. Oswald was in control and he was moving torturously slow. “Wasn’t patience one of the skills your resume?” Oswald taunted, causing Ed to flush even deeper, if possible.  _ He was far too good at this game. _

 

Oswald sunk his teeth into Ed’s neck, soothing the spot with his tongue after. He was still stroking Ed slowly, making sure to rub pad of his thumb just beneath the head of Ed’s cock every so often. 

 

“I-I’ll get y-you back for this.” Ed hissed between moans, his voice raspy and broken. He could barely even form words. 

 

Oswald snickered. Still moving at the same maddening pace. “I doubt you’ll want to when I‘m done with you.” 

 

There was nothing more arousing than the confidence dripping from Oswald’s voice. It was driving him crazy. He couldn’t stand this. He needed to be filled, quickly and roughly.

 

“But dear, I’d love to see you try,”

 

Oswald thrusted into him roughly and his vision went when. A shrill moan tore from his lips, loud enough to make Oswald quickly clamp his hand over his mouth to smother it before their nosy neighbors could catch another sound. 

 

Ed’s fingers were twitching, his wrists pulling against the tie the bound him in place. This was torture. He was so helpless, unable to do much else than submit to Oswald’s every whim as his pounded into him roughly. It was exhilarating. 

 

Ed’s thighs trembled. His hips rocked back roughly to Oswald’s every thrust. His eyes were watering. And his moans were becoming so loud that Oswald could do little to smother them. He squeezed his eyes shut once more and let the sensation of Oswald’s thick cock filling him again and again hang in the forefront of his mind. A violent shiver ran through his body. He felt his cock twitch as a rush of pleasure flooded him from head to toe. Ed could hardly process anything else around him as he felt his release spill onto Oswald’s palm. 

 

He let his body fall into the rhythm of Oswald’s last few erratic thrust, letting his body fall lax when Oswald’s warm release spilt inside him. 

 

Ed felt the tie being carefully undone. He took a moment to rest, head still laying against the powder room’s vanity table for a minute while he caught his breath. When he finally found the strength to rise he leaned back against the table clumsily and rubbed his wrists. The numb ache was comforting. It gave him a certain sense of pride, a reminder that he belonged to Oswald. 

 

Oswald took one wrist and rose it to his lips, kissing it gently. He did the same to its twin and drew Ed in close soon after to steal a kiss. “How do you feel?” He mumbled against Ed’s lips as their foreheads pressed together. 

 

“Amazing” Ed nearly wheezed, still winded from their romp. “And you?” Ed whispered, stealing a kiss back a moment later. 

 

“Never better.” Oswald melted into the little peck, following it with three more swift kisses. “But I think we might be a little too... _ enthusiastic _ for this powder room.”

 

Ed gave a hoarse chuckle, letting his forehead fall against Oswald’s again. “Does that mean I lost?”

 

“Yes,” Oswald smirked, rising on his toes to nip the tip of Ed’s nose. “I should punish you for that.”

 

“I’m going to punish you,  _ remember _ ,” Ed countered.

  
“ _ Yeah…sure _ .” Oswald sassed back with the roll of his eyes, “We’ll see about that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took forever guys. My life has been crazy.  
> Ugh, I am not happy with this chapter but oh well. Shout out to all the people who kept asking me if I was done yet. I love all of you silly gooses.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone throw holy water on me.


End file.
